h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Your Everything
Your Everything is a song featured in the episode "Power Play". This song was performed by Indiana Evans as Isabella Hartley and the band. It was written by Jason Bond and Pete Dacy in real life, and presumably by Nate and/or Bella in the show. This song is featured on the H2O: Just Add Water 2011 soundtrack, being the eleventh song on the soundtrack. Lyrics Soundtrack Version When I think of the rays of the sun That shine so bright on me Then I think on the sound of your voice A rainbow over seas It's like a fire in me (fire in me) No one but you can make me sing Wind on my face, you're everything Dream of the place I see within It feels so right I'm gonna feel the day begin Wind on the waves, you're everything Warmth of the sand You're here with me It feels so right When I reach for the touch of your hand A wave comes over me All I needed was someone who cared And set my spirit free It's like I finally can see No one but you can make me sing Wind on my face, you're everything Dream of the place I see within It feels so right I'm gonna feel the day begin Wind on the waves, you're everything Warmth of the sand You're here with me So can you hear me? Would you come on 'round when I am down? And it feels like I'm drifting But I realize the answers in your eyes Yeah, I realize the answers in you No one but you can make me sing Wind on my face, you're everything Dream of the place I see within It feels so right (feels so right) I'm gonna feel the day begin Wind on the waves, you're everything Warmth of the sand You're here with me It feels so right No one but you can make me sing Wind on my face, you're everything (you are everything) Dream of the place I see within It feels so right (feels so right) I'm gonna feel the day begin Wind on the waves, you're everything Warmth of the sand You're here with me It feels so right Episode Version When I think of the rays of the sun That shine so bright on me Then I think on the sound of your voice A rainbow over seas It's like a fire in me (fire in me) No one but you can make me sing Wind on my face, you're everything Dream of the place I see within It feels so right I'm gonna feel the day begin Wind on the waves, you're everything Warmth of the sand You're here with me It feels so right Trivia *The song was preformed at the fund raising concert. *The song is ocean/beach themed, probably to fit the Dolphins Fund Raising event theme. *The song was originally titled "Feels So Right", as seen in the episode's credits. Category:Songs Category:Lyrics